


Star Treatment

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex and Lou make a porno
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… so I need you to know that the recent pictures of Alex looking like some type of director of 70s porn made me write this fic. I was talking with @alexturner (which sounds great) but really, I was talking with Dani about Alex using a video camera to film Lou…. and literally ten minutes later the video for Four Out of Five was released. I’m not saying we called it, but… it’s a hell of a coincidence. This obviously takes place right now, so Alex looks exactly as he does. I added inspiration photos and also a warning that this is nsfw. Unless you’ve got a great poker face. 
> 
> Enjoy this one xx

“I’ve gotta get reversal stock…” Alex mumbled, leaning close to his laptop screen to read the document. “… they still make it, which is great.”

“What was that, love?” Lou asked as she came downstairs, her empty glass in desperate need of a refill in the current heat wave. 

“Just talkin’ to meself…” 

Lou grinned, “You? Talking to yourself… unheard of.”

Alex didn’t even respond, he just kept scrolling. He’d picked up a Super 8 film camera on his way through the neighborhood that morning after taking a wrong turn on account of daydreaming. A happy accident really, since he’d been looking for one ever since shooting the music video for Four Out of Five. Once he got an idea in his head, it was hard to shake. He loved the way that camera captured reality, the distorted grainy authenticity that most modern technology lacked. Why take videos on your phone when you could do it on a vintage piece of historical machinery?

Lou filled her glass, guzzling it before filling it again and joining Alex on the couch. “I’ve got work to do, but I wanna know what you figured out. Talk to me, Turner.”

Alex’s forehead was creased, his tinted aviators pushed up into his hair. He was scribbling a list of things he needed to go pick up in order to make this work. “Gotta get erm… batteries… film…” 

“Are you going right now?” She asked him, unfazed by his lack of conversation. He was in the zone. 

He tapped the list, making sure he had it all, and finally looked at her. “Yeah… fink so… kinda want teh get it workin’. Yeh’ve got work, yeah?”

Lou nodded, and crooked her finger so he’d come closer. Alex smiled and leaned in, as she stroked her finger down the bridge of his nose. “You look so concerned. This is tinsel town. Film capitol of the world. You’re going to have no trouble finding what you need.”

“No, I know… just anxious, that’s all. Wanna try it out.”

“Well then, give me a kiss and get goin’.” 

He slid his glasses from his hair, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

“That’s it?” She pouted, teasing him. Alex growled and gave her another; deeper this time. “Mmm… better. You may leave now.”

Alex squeezed her knee as he got up, rounding the couch while she watched him go. He made it all the way to the door before he came back and gave her another kiss upside over the back of the settee. “Just needed one more. When I come back, Lou… weh’re messin’ ‘round wif it.”

//

“I fink I…” Alex turned on the camera, hearing the whir of the motor starting. He focused the lens, filming the exterior of his house across the pool and up the hill, the High Green sign and their discarded bathing suits drying on the patio chairs.

He headed inside, looking for Lou and finding her in their bedroom, the sun setting a pretty gold and orange across the bed. She was bent over, rummaging through the dresser, and Alex followed her long legs up from her feet to the back of her thighs in her denim cut-offs.

“Babeh… it works.” He drawled, smirking as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Are you filming now?” 

He nodded and she stood up, puckering her lips and blowing him a kiss. 

“How do I look on that thing?” She smirked, finding the shirt she was looking for to wear on their date night that evening. Friday night movies at Hollywood Cemetery had become their tradition when Alex wasn’t working, and tonight would be their last together for awhile. Raiders of the Lost Ark. 

“Sexy.”

Lou smirked, running her tongue seductively over her lips and then turning around and running her hands up and down her back like she was making out with someone. Alex snorted as she wiggled her bum, zooming in and out to test it. 

“Are you filming my ass, Turner? You dirty boy.” She winked at him and pulled her sweaty tank over her head and tossed it aside to trade it in for the fresh one.

Alex zoomed back out, the vintage camera catching all the details of her body; the soft tan skin of her shoulders, the tattoo on the back of her arm, and the one on her hip that you could really only see when she moved a certain way. Or when he had her naked. He smirked at the thought, surprised when she turned and headed for him. 

“Wait, love… stay there…” He instructed, holding his hand up as she stood in the light from the window. 

Lou did as he asked, giving him her best bedroom eyes, blinking her lashes for him and brushing her hair back from her face. She looked him over, his striped shirt tucked and belted into his soft grey trousers, his tinted glasses now firmly wedged on his face. He’d been pleased with his outfit this morning, double-checking with her twice to make sure it was alright. It was. And when he added the glasses, she’d told him he better leave before she jumped him. She felt the same way now. There was something about the way he looked…

“Yeh look gorgeous in this light, Lou…” He murmured, getting close enough to pick up the details of her face, her full lips and her warm whiskey-colored eyes. Her face was flush from the heatwave, her eyes dreamy and sexy. 

Louella smiled at him wryly, “The man gets himself a cool vintage camera and suddenly he’s a director. Couldn’t figure out how to download a picture just yesterday…”

Alex paused, peeking out at her from around the camera. “Maybeh I’ve just found me medium.”

“Ohhhh…” Lou grinned, “Couldn’t be the fact that you just push a button and shoot…?”

He squinted his eyes at her, smirking as he advanced on her until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she slid back onto it. Curling her legs up beneath her, she kneeled, gazing up at him with her big brown eyes. 

Alex looked his wife over, still wildly in love with everything about her. “Now that’s perfect.” He hummed, back behind the lens. 

“Are we gonna have dirty home videos of us, Turner?” She simpered, slowly lifting her shirt back up again, flashing him just the underside of her boobs. 

_Click._

“Fuck.” He growled, realizing the three minutes of tape had run out. 

“Just when we were getting to the good part.” Lou pouted, flashing him completely. 

Alex grinned, reaching out to hold her neck as he leaned in for a kiss. He licked at her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling before kissing at the arch of her top lip. She grabbed his shirt, bunching it into her fists as she held him closer, opening her mouth and kissing him deeply, their tongues entangling. It was dirty and sloppy, hot and sticky in the stuffiness of their bedroom.

She moaned, as he kissed her harder, his hand tightening it’s grip at her throat. “More…” She murmured, turned on by the roughness of his beard against her chin and lips when he tasted her hungrily. 

Alex grunted, tightening his grip yet again, pressing his thumb into her throat, just hard enough to get her moaning louder. “Like that, kitten?”

Lou whimpered, arousal dripping from her already, “Mmm… yes baby, please…” 

Alex was too busy kissing her aggressively to respond, instead he grunted, tossing the camera to the bed, and working at getting his belt undone with his free hand. Lou’s hands replaced his and he grabbed her neck with both hands, his fingers knotting into her hair as she reached inside his trousers to his cock. She pushed his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them off, kneeling on the bed with her. 

“Take yehr clothes off, Lou…” He moaned into her mouth, squeezing her neck once more before pulling away and watching her remove her clothes once again. He tried grabbing at her while she undressed, anxious to have her back in his arms again. “C’mere…” He hissed, his shirt now gone, the glasses still fixed on his face.

She straddled him as he kneeled, slowly lowering herself onto his thick cock. “Oh baby…” She whimpered as he filled her up, their skin already slick from the stifling heat. “Fuck me…”

Alex held her hips, lifting up and down on him, rocking her hips back and forth. He fucked her roughly, wanting nothing more than to get off, to cum deep inside her. “Kitten, yeh’re so fucking sexy… yehr cunt’s so tight…”

Lou screamed as he grabbed a fistful of her ass and thrust into her harder. “Yes baby, right there… fuck me baby, I’m all yours…”

His mind on nothing else but the feel of her pussy around him and the sound of her voice, panting in his ear. “Gonna fuckin’ cum, Lou…” He grunted as she squeezed around him, holding onto his shoulders, grinding in his lap.

“I wanna feel you cum inside me… fill me up… wanna feel you drip from me…” Her voice was oozing sex, her lips at his ear.

Alex swallowed thickly, digging his fingers into her hips, holding her down hard as he came, exploding inside her in hot, wet bursts. Lou held him as his body jerked, the warmth of his cum inside her getting her off, sending her spiraling in his arms. She tossed her head back, working her hips in his lap as she rode the waves of her orgasm. His hand was back at her neck as a string of moans and curses exited her lips, and he held her as he licked her her nipple, taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could; tasting the salty, sweatiness of her skin.

“You should film me. Just like this.” She breathed, her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, panting as she came down.

Alex’s glasses were slipping down his nose, and he pushed them up with the back of his hand, moaning with her breast still in his mouth. “Mmmfuck… ‘aven’t cum that hard in a long time…”

“Liar.” She hummed, lifting his head to look at his gorgeous face. “Last week. On my knees.”

Alex moaned, recalling the memory. “Fuck, that’s reyt.”

“I’m offended you forgot.” She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, pecking at his lips, “How dare you, Turner. That was one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever given you. One for the record books.”

He snorted, “Sorry, kitten. Me mind were so blown… I forgot.”

“I forgive you.” She nibbled his bottom lip, “I can’t believe how much I like you with this beard. It’s sexy on you.”

“Remember when yeh ‘ated it?”

“Who didn’t?” She teased, and he dragged his hands down her bare back to her ass. “We’re gonna have a mess on our hands when I get up.”

“I know.”

“I want you to film me.” Lou repeated again, “I know you ignored me the first time. But I want it.”

He arched his eyebrow, taking a deep breath. “Louella…”

“Just me. Doesn’t have to be you.”

“I dunno… it’s one thing to film yeh kinda naked… but a video of us fucking…”

It was Lou’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Um… I didn’t say we had to be fucking, but…”

Alex’s eyes widened, he’d simultaneously misinterpreted her request and givien her a new idea. “Erm…”

“You could film me fucking you.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously, arms draped around his neck now. “Three minutes of film at a time. Just quick. Little bursts. Of the sexiest woman in your life. Making you feel so, _so_ , good, baby.”

Alex moaned, the idea sounding more enticing the more she talked.

“You could fuck me from behind… or I could ride you…”

“Lou… I…”

“No one has to know but us.” She kissed him slowly, teasingly. “Think about it, Turner.”

//

“It’s got twenty-four frames and manual exposure…” 

“There he goes…” Lou smiled as she sipped her drink, out with friends for the night. The heat wave had broken, but it was still warm, and the outdoor patio with the cool breeze, palms swaying, and ice cold drinks felt like heaven. 

“It’s fuckin’ like, sexy and romantic… the way it captures the reality of things, tha knows?” 

Lou listened to their friends with one ear, her other eavesdropping on Alex talking about his latest piece of technology. He still hadn’t confirmed whether or not he would be willing to film her, but it’d only been a few days, and she found that he often gave in when she tempted him again. Tonight was her night to do just that.

While they waited for entrees, Lou absentmindedly danced her fingers back and forth on his forearm as it rested on the chair. He was distracted, but he cast her a sideways glance, smirking at her even though she was purposely trying not to make eye contact. He finally rested his other hand over hers, leaning in to ask her what was wrong.

“What’s goin’ on?” He drawled, his eyes a little hooded, his breath smelling like tequila and soda with lime. 

She shook her head, reaching for her glass, “Nothin’.”

His eyebrow arched as he watched the condensation from the glass drip across her bare stomach. She was wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt that tied across her breasts with high-waisted pants that exposed a strip of her belly. 

“Yeah… nothin’…” He repeated, giving her a look.

“Are you gonna play with your camera tonight…?” She hummed, batting her eyelashes at him, innocently sipping from the black straw in her highball glass. 

The color of Alex’s eyes changed as he caught on to what she was getting at. He hadn’t decided whether or not it was a good idea to film his wife… if the tapes got into the wrong hands… he would be beside himself. 

“I know what yeh’re gettin’ at Louella… very subtle.”

“What?” She cried, feigning innocence yet again, “I was just wondering if you had any plans to shoot something really gorgeous tonight.”

With his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek, he assessed her; the hazy look in her eyes through her big wire sunglasses on account of the tequila highballs made him groan low in his throat. There was a particular sexiness when she’d had a little too much to drink, particularly in the shape of her bedroom eyes. Her eyelashes were full and dark, blue shadow and flushed cheeks that framed out her face; always looking like she’d stepped out of another decade. 

“Would that summat beh you, kitten?” Alex murmured, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

“Hmm, well I am in fact gorgeous, and I did tell you what I wanted…” She flicked her tongue out to reach lick her straw back into her mouth, staring Alex down. “Think about it… babeh.” She mocked his accent, winking at him before jumping into another conversation.

“Fuckin… ‘ell.” Alex muttered, knowing full well she wasn’t going to let this die.

//

The sun took forever to set that day. It was still bright at eight when they returned home that evening.

“What are you doing?”

Lou laughed, heading inside the house hand-in-hand with Alex when he refused to move from the doorway. 

“Just lookin’ at yeh, babeh.” He confessed, admiring her with a wolfish grin on his lips.

“Oh yeah?” She breathed, spinning around with his assistance. She was still a bit buzzed from the drinks at dinner, and her steps weren’t as graceful as they could’ve been. ”Like what ya see?”

Alex nodded, adjusting the waist of his tan trousers, the ones with the pleats down the front. He lifted his arms, leaning them on the doorframe, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up, the buttons undone nearly all the way. Lou hadn’t really been able to take her eyes off him all night; he looked fucking good. Those ridiculously sexy glasses and his messy hair. And the beard. She was getting all worked up just looking at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Turner unless you plan on doing something about it.” Lou teased him, heading further into the living room.

He snuck up and grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck, his hands smoothing across her bare waist. She wiggled her ass back against him, hearing him softly moan. “Been thinkin’…”

Her eyebrows shot up in response, “About what, handsome?”

Alex chuckled, turning her in his arms and pressing his lips to her temple. “‘bout the camera…”

“And…?”

“And… I say fuck it. I wanna film yeh, love.”

“Really?” Lou nearly shouted, she had mostly written it off as a no-go. Alex smiled against her cheek as he kissed her, “Wait.” 

Lou wriggled from his grasp, leaving his arms in a loop where they’d been around her waist. She laughed at that. “I know I’m a pain in the ass. I don’t want you to do this if you don’t want to. Don’t just do it to please me.”

Alex placed his hands on his hips, the pants still hanging low, “Louella Mae. I can’t deny yeh a single fucking fing. Yeh know that. I’ve been finkin’ it over. I’ve got one… or two concerns… but… I’ll figure it out.”

She smiled, her heart full despite the topic of conversation. Lou pressed her hands to his stomach, and held his waist. “What are your concerns? I think I know, but… I need to hear you say them.”

He chuckled, “Well for one… filmin’ meself. Fookin’ terrifyin’… and two… ‘ow are weh gun’ teh get it developed? Cause yeh know I’m gun’ teh wanna watch it back with yeh after, babeh.”

“Mmm… valid points.” She squeezed his sides and pressed herself against him, “Just film me then. And… there’s no sound, so… the camera won’t pick up on all those little noises you make.”

Alex’s eyebrow arched, “Little noises?” 

“Oh… _yeah_ … more, _more_ babeh…” Lou imitated him and Alex yelled, grabbing her up. “Then you do that cute thing where you moan softly!” She yelled as he carried her into the living room, “And when you cum… oh _baby_!” She giggled at the way he was laughing despite her teasing him.

He backed her up to the wall, pinning her hands above her head while the other covered her mouth to keep her from continuing. Lou moaned, her eyes sparkling as she batted her eyes at him. “Yeh’re terrible…” He shook his head, pressing his hips into hers. “Don’t even why I’m botherin’… yeh like this, I know yeh do.”

She nodded, kissing his palm. 

“Yeh’ve always got such a hard-on for this kinky shit.” He kissed the back of his hand over her mouth, “That’s why I love yeh, kitten.”

He let her go, and she exhaled, her chest heaving, all worked up now that she’d gotten him going. Making him laugh always worked. “A hard-on for kinky shit.”

“That’s reyt.” Alex ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back only momentarily until that one unruly strand fell back into his eyes. “Yeh readeh for yehr close-up, darlin’?”

“Born.” Lou smirked at him, smacking his ass as he sauntered away. “Mmm… that ass…”

Alex laughed as he disappeared outside to grab the camera from his studio. Stopping at the High Green bar, he lit a cigarette, sticking another behind his ear. In the Lunar Surface he stuffed a new roll into the camera, and grabbed a handful of extra cartridges, before sauntering back across the patio. Lou was waiting for him in the doorway; the setting sun sparkling gold against her tan skin and flushed cheeks. Her dark hair framed her face, the longer layers in the front just dusting her cheekbones. It was curling in the heat into tousled waves, and Alex couldn’t recall a time when she looked this sexy. Maybe their honeymoon. Or the first day he’d met her, when she’d been standing in the very same spot, seven years prior.

He took a drag from his cigarette, licking his lips and switching the Super 8 on. The now-familiar sound of the motor linking his thoughts to the last time he’d used it; when Lou was writhing in his lap, hot and sticky in the afternoon heat. Tonight felt the same, but with a cool breeze that made the back of his neck slightly less damp.

“Where do you want me?” 

Alex looked at her from behind the lens, a cloud of smoke emerging up around his head. “I want yeh just where yeh are…” He zoomed in on her face, the bit of sweat above her lip glistening.

“You look really sexy behind that camera, ya know,” Lou admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. “That’s what made me want to do this.”

“Yeah?” He murmured, stepping closer and zooming in on different parts of her body. He liked the curve of her neck, the slope of her breast beneath her shirt. 

“Yeah, baby.” She curled her finger at him, eyes twinkling as he got closer still. “I want you to kiss me. But only when the tape runs out.”

Alex smirked; there was always some sort of game. She was so good at teasing him. Her fingers skimmed down the neck of her shirt, playing with the knot across her breasts. He zoomed in on her hand, the nail varnish, her wedding rings…

“One little tug and this comes off.”

“Show meh, babeh.”

She shook her head, “Nuh uh… gotta work for it. Can’t show off the goods less than three minutes in.”

Alex took another drag of his cigarette, the extra film jammed into his back pocket. She moved backward into the house and he followed suit, filming the buttons on her pants waiting for the moment when she undid them slowly to tease him.

 _Click_.

Lou reached for the cigarette, sticking it between her lips and inhaling, her lips forming an ‘o-shape’ as she blew them above both their heads. 

“Kiss me.”

He dropped the camera and stepped into her embrace. Teasing her mouth, he hovered his mouth over hers.

“ _Kiss me_.” She demanded again, moaning into his mouth when he complied. Deep and intense, he took her breath away. He caressed her lips with his own, not unlike the way he sang, and she wished she could bottle that feeling forever. He nibbled at her lip, tasting the lime and nicotine, while she reached into his back pocket for the next roll of film. He kissed her hungrily while she changed the cartridge, tossing the used one to the counter. 

“Readeh?” He murmured, taking the camera and the end of the cigarette back. 

“Are you?”

The motor hummed back to life and so did Lou. The coquettish look in her eyes as she led him to the next room in the house had Alex transfixed. In the living room, she teased him with the tie of her shirt, hearing him adjust the lens as she slid it open slowly, just barely giving him a peek of her breasts. 

“Yeh’re realeh gonna be like this aren’t yeh?” He murmured, catching the curve of her breasts, the underside and her nipples. He swallowed hard as she slid the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it at the camera. 

“Of course I am… you’ll probably never let me do this again.”

“I dunno ‘bout that, love…”

She smirked at him, touching herself, her fingers playing with her nipples, her skin damp from the heat. 

“Yeh’ve got no idea how fuckin’ sexy yeh look…” Alex drawled, thankful for the warm weather and the perfect sunlight. With the backdrop of their home in the background, the tapes would most likely look like they were from decades ago. 

“Is that right?” She purred, slowly undoing the buttons of her pants. 

_Click._

“Fuck.” Alex growled, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and switching out the cartridge again. “Don’t move…” He tossed it to the couch and put another in. 

She giggled, “I’m not going anywhere.” She shimmied her pants over her hips, letting them pool at her ankles. She spun around for him, the setting sun casting shadows as she moved. 

Everything she did was so natural… all things he’d seen her do without the presence of a camera. The sway of her hips and the way she tossed her hair over her shoulders, he was sweating. His fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, slipping another open.

“Getting too hot for you, baby?” She purred, stalking towards him, desperate to touch him. Her lips were what the camera focused on when she got close enough, her hands sliding inside his shirt to his chest. “Sticky.” She giggled, moving her hand down to palm him through the front of his trousers. “Am I turning you on?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Alex growled, licking his lips as she traced the outline of his cock with the tips of her fingers.

Giggling again, she tip-toed away and to the staircase, glancing back over her shoulder at him as they ascended to their bedroom. Her knickers came next, just as the third roll filled up.

“Fuck this fing.” Alex groaned, refilling it again as Lou perched on the end of the bed, reaching for his hips so he could stand between her knees. 

“Hurry up,” She hummed as the camera started up again, just in time for her to unfasten his trousers. “I wanna blow you. Do you wanna film this part? “

Alex moaned as she pulled his shirt out of the waist, undoing the last two buttons, surprised that there were any left. He _did_ but also… they’d never be able to develop this anywhere.

“Yeah… just fuckin _mmmmf_ …” 

Lou hadn’t waited for him to respond, she already had the head of his cock between her lips, sucking on him slowly, her tongue swirling as she stroked him up and down. “Mmm… couldn’t wait.” She breathed, her warm breath blowing against his sensitive skin. 

Alex groaned, trying to focus the camera on mostly her and _not_ his cock, but that was proving to be difficult. There was something about the way she looked doing this to him through the lens of a camera, a surreal-ness to it.

“I love your cock.” She hummed looking up at him, her lips brushing against the tip as she spoke. She kissed down the length of him, her hand cupping his balls, massaging them into her palm. He growled and tangled his hand into her hair. 

“Fuck. More… more babeh…” 

She giggled, her tongue flicking out to tease him, “Told you you always say that…”

He smiled, biting his lip as she took him back into her mouth again. Her other hand held his waist, while he tightened the grip on her hair, pushing her mouth further down on him. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed, causing his hips to jerk. Pulling up for air, a bit of saliva dripped from her mouth and she brushed it up from her lips and used it jerk him off. She sucked and swirled her tongue, loving the taste of him, her nose buried in the soft curls of hair there when he held her down. 

“Yeh feel so fuckin’ good…” He confessed, hoping he had a little more time left on this reel. He filmed her head and the way it bobbed up and down on him from this angle, the way his fingers knotted in her hair, his wedding band glistening in the setting sun. He still couldn’t believe he was married to a woman like Lou. He had a feeling that she’d never let their life get boring; so far it had been an adventure and he never wanted it to end.

He felt his stomach tighten as she sucked him harder, unsure if he’d be able to last until he fucked her. The thought of cumming on her on film crossing his mind. He’d _definitely_ never be able to develop this film… but at least they knew that it existed solely as a secret between the two of them.

Lou dragged her mouth from him, her lips shiny and swollen, “You wanna cum on me, baby?” 

His voice got caught in his throat as he chuckled, somehow knowing she’d have the same thought as him. “Mmm… yeah… but the tape…” 

Lou reached up and took the camera from him, turning it to his face, the sweat on his brow, and the way he ran his fingers through his hair. “Give me more film…” She instructed and he grabbed the last roll from his back pocket. He stroked his cock as she switched it out, keeping her eye on him, feeling so damp and wet between her legs. She squirmed and Alex smirked, “Yeh want meh, babeh?”

“So hard,” She hummed as she snapped it back in and handed it back to him before turning around and getting on her knees, her ass facing him. “Fuck me, Turner.” She batted her eyes and mouthed it slowly so you’d still be able to read her lips without sound.

Alex stroked himself with his left hand, before reaching out and slipping his fingers through her folds. “So fuckin’ wet, kitten…” He moaned, his knuckles pressing against her clit. 

She whimpered, pressing back against him. Her head fell between her shoulders as she felt his mouth on her, licking her pussy from behind. 

“Taste so good…” His deep voice hummed into her, the camera focused on nothing but the last rays of sunshine coming through their window. He licked her long and lazy, his tongue swirling around her clit and dipping inside her. She moaned, collapsing onto her forearms so only her ass remained in the air. “Want meh to fuck yeh?”

“ _Please…_ ” She whimpered, chewing her lip in anticipation of the switch from his tongue to his cock. She moaned so deep when she felt him tease her before sliding inside her roughly. “ _My god…_ ”

Alex licked his bottom lip, his hand on her ass as he fucked her, the camera forced to do it’s own focusing. The curve of her ass and the way his cock looked as it slipped in and out of her was too much for him. “So tight, babeh… love fuckin’ yehr cunt…”

Lou gripped the sheets beneath her fingers, guiding her ass back against him in hopes of him getting even deeper. 

“That’s reyt, babeh, fuck meh…” He growled, the tables turning as they often did when they had sex. They traded dominance between the two of them, equal lovers in that way.

She rocked her hips, pushing back onto his thick cock, feeling him spread her open more and more with each thrust. She slid her knees open further, arching her back so he could fuck her deeper still. Sweat coated their bodies, sticky and warm, and she dripped for him, knowing they would make a mess on their bed again. How many times had they destroyed their bed-linens during one of their exploits? 

“Fuck… you feel so good… mmm… more…”

Alex grabbed a handful of her ass, holding her down on him. She reached between her legs and fingered her clit, brushing against Alex’s cock in the process. “Gonna fuckin’ cum…”

“Wanna feel it baby… cum for me… all over me…” Lou begged him, forgetting now that they were recording all of this. 

He squeezed her roughly, his fingers digging into her as he thrust into hard, partially cumming inside her before remembering that he wanted it on film. She gushed around him when he started to cum, pulling out halfway and finishing all over her ass with a growl. He tugged on his cock, coaxing himself to cum more, watching as the sticky substance dripped down the curve of her ass, between her cheeks.

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed, sweat pouring down his temples, his hairline damp, his glasses slipping down his nose. He’d forgotten they were even there. He pushed them up again with the back of his hand, wishing he could glue them to his fucking face.

Lou felt hers and Alex’s cum mixed dripping down her wrist to her forearm, catching her breath, her cunt still aching from her orgasm. 

“Yeh fuckin’ came so hard, Lou… all over meh…” He hummed proudly, slipping his fingers back through her folds again, slick and wet from both their orgasms. Her hips jerked, so sensitive still. “That turned yeh on, babeh, dinnit?”

Lou exhaled a laugh as she heard the camera click, the last roll finally finished. He tossed it to the bed beside her, and slapped her ass before turning her onto her back. She let out a cry when he flipped her, smoothing his hands up her legs as he crawled up between them.

She leaned up on her elbows, admiring how incredibly sexy he looked. He hair was falling in his eyes and he still had the glasses, his cheeks flushed beneath them. The muscles in his biceps flexed as he leaned over her, grabbing her chin and kissing her deeply. “Mmm… yes…” She purred, winding her arms around his neck. “Thank you for loving me so hard.”

“Literally and figuratively.” He drawled against her lips, their bodies sticking together in the heat. 

“You make my life fun.” She kissed his cheek and the tip of his nose, his beard tickling her again. She loved the feeling. 

“Was finkin’ the same exact fing about yeh, too babeh.”

He kissed her into the pillows, the pair of them giggling at their adventures together. “We don’t have to develop that ya know… I’m okay with jsut knowing it exists for us.”

“Are yeh readin’ me mind?” He smiled, their teeth knocking together. “It were incredible anyways. An experience.”

She giggled when his nose nudged hers, “Wanna rinse off and go skinny dipping in the pool while the sheets are in the wash?”

//

“Lou!” Alex yelled when he stomped into the house, a few days before he was meant to head out on tour. 

“Up here!” She called back and he jogged up the stairs with a package under his arm. He found her in their bedroom, clothing everywhere as if the closet had vomited up everything it contained. She was clearly packing for the tour.

“Hi babeh…” Ale grinned when she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming him home. “Got yeh a present…”

He held up the box and Lou arched her eyebrow, unwrapping the thick paper. “What’s this?” She murmured as he watched excitedly. 

Inside was a blank disc with the date etched in Alex’s chicken scratch on the silver.

“Is this…?”

Alex nodded, “I had a friend do me a favor. I helped.”

“Proper filmmaker you are now, aren’t you?” She teased him, excited that he’d actually gone through with turning their sex tapes into a film.

“I’ll just add it to me list of accomplishments.” He grinned and she laughed, pecking at his lips. “So what are yehr plans later, Lou? One last movie night before weh ‘ead out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god, I’m posting the sequel to Star Treatment almost two years to the day that I wrote the first part. So much has changed since then my friends! The only thing that hasn’t? Alex and Lou’s relationship. It’s beautiful. It’s steady. It’s sexy. They’re living their very best life right now in an alternate universe, keeping each other sane during the pandemic. This story however, takes place back in May of 2018, a week or so after Alex used his Super 8 camera to film his gorgeous wife and himself having sex. This is the story about when they watched it. 
> 
> I’d like to thank the anon who requested #19 “Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas,” for the drabbles, because without that; who knows when I would’ve written this sequel. This one’s for you. And for The Dream Couple xx

“Are you almost done down there?” Lou called to her husband from the top floor. From what she could see, it was practically sparkling; his neat-freak tendencies a real asset in times like these. 

“Wot?!” 

Lou sniggered, leaning on the banister to the staircase. “Baby, I asked if you’re almost done down there?”

Lou had spent the entire afternoon and evening packing their bags for the European leg of the tour. It’d been so long since she’d joined him out on the road with the guys that when he asked her to come with him this time, she didn’t even hesitate. She was so proud of him and this new album that she wanted to be there to see the reaction of the fans when they got their first taste of those loungey space hotel vibes. He insisted (like always) that he only wanted to bring a few things, but by now she was a master at convincing him otherwise. If she didn’t he’d end up wearing the same god damn thing every night.

While she was upstairs, Alex set about cleaning the house and making sure there was nothing in the fridge that would go bad; taking out the garbage and tidying up the back patio. Whenever they were gone for a certain length of time, they’d have a local friend pop in and make sure everything was alright, sometimes letting them stay the night to have a little mini-vacation. As private as he was, he was extremely open and giving to his friends; offering up their home for parties or for people to crash for a few days if they needed. They loved their alone time but they also loved spending time with their friends. 

And while things seemed like all business that afternoon, there was an excitement that the two of them kept at bay; the silver disc with Alex’s chicken scratch on it seemed to vibrate from its place on the nightstand in their bedroom, like an elephant in the room they couldn’t acknowledge until they were one-thousand-percent able to give it their undivided attention. 

“Turner?” She called again when she didn’t get a response.

A moment later Alex appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing rubber gloves, a bandana tied around his head to hold his hair back. “Wot, love?”

“Oh my _god_ you’re the sexiest man alive,” She giggled, “Rubber gloves really bloody get me in the mood.”

Alex couldn’t help but smirk at her clever teasing, “Did yeh pull meh away from cleaning the kitchen joost to ‘arrass meh, love?” She was wearing his yellow-tinted sunglasses, the ones that made him look like a 70s porn director. They looked absurdly good on her, far sexier than he thought they did on him. Even if she was just goofing around. 

“Maybe…” She smiled, “… but really I was wondering if you’re almost done because-”

“Because yeh can’t stop finkin’ about the movie? Yeah, me too.” His smile was almost bashful, like he knew how absurd his excitement was. 

Lou’s face lit up with a kind of relief, “God. Okay, yeah. Me too. I’m done packing. I kinda wanna eat something and then… we can get to it?”

“Yeah, babeh… let meh finish up and then… order us some pizza or summat because I threw out all the food we had left.”

//

An hour and a half later and they were back in their bedroom where the initial plan for the evening had first hatched. 

Lou was reclining back on the pillows, her beer resting on her chest. “I’m weirdly nervous to watch this all of a sudden. Do you have this same feeling every time you watch footage of yourself from a gig?”

Alex snorted, “Lou, are yeh jokin’? There’s a major difference between watchin’ meself perform and watchin’ meself fuck me wife.”

“Hmm. Good point.” 

Alex was sitting in the middle of the bed, laptop in front of them with the silver disc sitting beside it. In theory, filming themselves having sex then watching it back was a really fucking hot concept; but when the moment came to watching it, Lou was buzzing with nerves. Maybe it was the fact that she’d never um… been _naked_ on film before? Like what if she looked weird or it was so unsexy that she just… wouldn’t be able to shake the image from her head? She was a fairly confident woman, but she wasn’t without her insecurities. 

“Can I just… say one thing before we start it?” Lou’s thumb played with the mouth of her beer bottle, still wearing the glasses. She sat up and looked at her husband with his scruffy auburn beard and his messy hair, wondering how he was so fucking chill about this. _He_ was the one she was usually talking off the ledge due to his nerves, not the other way around. And this had been _her_ idea! “Can we… not criticize ourselves at all? Like. Let’s not say anything bad. Or think anything bad. We’re going to be seeing ourselves from different and weird angles and I don’t want us to be all weird and discouraged and have it fuck up our sex life.”

Alex raised his eyebrows at her, the little slips of insecurities coming out once in a while. But the thing was… Alex had already seen some parts of it. And she wasn’t going to be disappointed; he certainly wasn’t. But he wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. “Alreyt. Agreed.” He lifted his bottle to hers and they clinked them together. 

“Wait.” Lou held up her finger and chugged the rest of her beer, leaning over to the nightstand to switch it out with a fresh one. “Okay.”

Alex burst into laughter at the absurdity of his wife. “Babeh, I promise yeh… there’s nowt to worry about. Yeh’ll see.”

She nodded and watched as he searched for the file on his laptop, much more skilled with some elements of technology then he led people to believe. He knew his way around the things he knew, ya know?

“Doesn’t this kind of remind you of the first time we watched porn together?” She reminisced, clearly recalling that evening at her old apartment. It was right before he’d begun recording AM with the guys, and he’d spent an absurd amount of time at her place; staying up to watch her draw while they talked about anything and everything, cooking for one another and having all the sex they could possibly squeeze in while still acting as functioning members of society. It was all part of the getting-to-know-one-another-on-a-deeper-level phase.

He chuckled, his fingers expertly working the touchpad, “I very distinctly remember yeh sayin’, ‘Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.” His impersonation of her American accent was fucking hilarious and spot-on and she squeezed his knee extra hard. 

“First of all. That’s exactly what I said. Second of all… that was literally the beginning of the most adventurous era of my life.”

“And look. It led to yeh convincing meh teh make our very own porn nearly ten years later!” His smile was that goofy adorable one, the very same one he always had, just disguised now by some clever facial hair. 

Lou crooked her finger so he’d come closer, and kissed him, brushing her finger down his nose, “Hell yeah, baby.”

He smiled softly, “Yeh ready, love?”

She nodded solemnly, her new beer in hand, and he pressed play; the two of them holding their breath in anticipation.

The image was blurry at first, then came into focus; the exterior of the house and the hill from across the pool, the High Green sign at the bar. Their bathing suits were drying on the chairs and Lou hummed, “Mmm, yes. Love the cinematography, and the costume designer. That’s my favorite bikini.”

“Mine, too.” Alex elbowed her and grinned, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

There was no sound, just the frame moving through their house and up the stairs to their bedroom. “Baby, your walk is so aggressive, I’m crying. Also this feels like a horror movie so far, but I’m into it.” 

It was so bizarre to see their home through the lens of such an old camera. Even more surreal when he entered the very room they were currently in, at a different time of day with a similar golden sunset illuminating the bed. Lou was bent over rummaging through their drawers, trying to find something to wear to go see Raiders Of the Lost Ark on the big screen at Hollywood Forever Cemetery that night. The Monkeys had performed there at the beginning of the month, and it was one of the coolest moments she’d ever witnessed; a truly magical night in a place they loved.

“Oh my god…” She murmured, squirming anxiously as the lens followed her long legs up to her ass in her denim cutoffs. “… that’s my bum.”

“Mmm, cutest bum in the world.” Alex hummed happily, scratching at his beard, knowing what came next. The grainy footage showed Lou looking over her shoulder at him and blowing him a kiss. His heart melted again. “There’s the star of the show reyt there.”

“Shut up!” She hissed, her cheeks on fire as she grabbed his arm and leaned forward to get a closer look at the movie version of herself. She was pretending to makeout with herself, taking off her tank top and tossing it off screen. Alex was zooming in and out on her ass and she giggled, but grew silent when he focused on the little details of her body. The soft, tan skin of her shoulders; the tattoo on the back of her arm and the one on her hip that was only visible from certain angles. She bit her thumb, smiling at how sweet and intimate the moment was, even when she turned to walk to him; that expression on her face.

Alex squeezed her knee when he had her stop on film in the light from the window; her bedroom eyes so seductive. She blinked her lashes, brushing her hair back from her face. They were dead silent when she looked like she was eye-fucking the shit out of him, her posture changing in reaction to the way he’d been dressed that day, wearing the same glasses she had on right then. 

It was so crazy, how evident her body language was in the way that she was drawn to Alex; like a magnetic pull that couldn’t keep them separated.

“Is that really what I do when I look at you?” She whispered and Alex nodded.

“All the time.”

They watched in awe as he got close enough to pick up on the details of her face, her full lips and her whiskey-colored eyes. Her face was so flush that day from the heatwave, and her eyes were so dreamy and sexy. Her smile wry. 

“God. I look so fucking sexy.” She breathed, “I’d fuck me.” 

Alex burst into laughter, “I fookin’ told yeh, Louella. Didn’t believe meh.”

“Thought you were just trying to make me feel better… because you’re my husband and all, but…. I’m… at a lost for words.”

“Yer so gorgeous, babeh,” He kissed her cheek, his nose pressed to her temple. “I told yeh… look… love this part…” Alex was walking towards her; the most gigantic smile on her face, until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she slid back onto it, curling her legs up beneath her and gazing up at him with her gigantic brown eyes. “If that isn’t the sexiest ‘come hither’ look I’ve ever seen…” He pointed at the laptop and Lou screamed, practically vibrating with excitement. She lifted her shirt and flashed him the underside of her boobs and it was Alex’s turn to let out a wolf-whistle. “God damn, Lou!”

They laughed; delirious with anticipation for what came next and then the camera cut out; the film strip crackling and sputtering before the next frame came back. “Oh my fucking _god_ , I forgot that we don’t have that footage!” She shrieked, slapping his leg. “Your hand on my throat… the roughness of your beard… I’m already so wet, love. We’re totally gonna fuck by the end of this movie.”

Alex exhaled, shifting in his seat, adjusting himself when he remembered how hard she’d made him cum that day. “Yer cunt was so tight… I’m ‘ard joost finkin’ about how good that orgasm were.”

“Is it hot in here? I’m hot…” Lou fanned herself, so hot and bothered and it was literally two minutes into their film with no actual sex on screen yet. “You’re forgetting about the blow job. The week before. I’m still offended you can’t seem to remember it. That was the best head I ever gave in my life and I’m damn proud of it”

“Fuck. Thas reyt. Why do I keep forgettin’ that?”

“Blew yer fuckin’ socks reyt off, babeh,” She imitated him with her now perfected, spot-on impression. “And your mind, too, apparently.” She raised her eyebrow as she took a gigantic swig of her beer, leaving the remnants of swill swishing around at the bottom. “I feel like this special viewing deserves something a little stronger, right? But I’m also kinda wet and I don’t wanna go all the way to the bar to get another drink.” Her freckled nose scrunched up, and Alex pinched it.

“I can barely fookin’ walk meself, but I’ll get us summat, love. Wot’ll it be?”

She smiled happily, madly in love with her husband. “Hmm… surprise me.”

He growled in the back of his throat, his lips curled up at the edges. He smashed his lips against hers before slipping off the bed, calling back to her over her shoulder. “No skippin’ ahead, love!”

She giggled at the way his ass swayed in his boxer-briefs when he walked away, the fabric extra tight because of the tent that was forming at the front. He was just as turned on as she was. Laying back on the mattress, her fingers stroked the smooth skin above the hem of her panties. “Can I touch myself when you’re gone?!”

Alex appeared back in the doorway a moment later, “Only a little bit.” He warned, a smirk on his gorgeous lips before he left again.

Lou giggled, chewing her lip as she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric, shivering when she touched her sensitive clit. She was _very_ wet. Confirmed. A couple passes over it and through her folds that were so swollen and soaked, and she’d be satiated for a little longer.

It wasn’t long before Alex was back and she grinned at him, removing her hand and sitting straight up, crossing her legs. “Feel better?”

“Kinda.” She took the drink he’d mixed up, and smelled it. Of course it was tequila. And lime. What else did they drink? “You should know that I’m wet and ready to watch the main event. And also thank you for this. You’re the best.”

Alex looked at her with the biggest heart eyes he could possibly have for his wife with the sweetest, boldest, _sexiest_ personality in the entire world. Every day he didn’t think he could possibly love her more than the last, and every day he was proved wrong.

She looked at him, unblinking, “I can’t even take it, I want to rip my clothes off.”

“Pffttttttt…” He burst into laughter again, telling her to calm down and pressed play when he was settled back beside her. Clicking back into focus, the scene was of Lou leaning in the doorway to the kitchen from the outside of the house, in her high-waisted bell-bottoms and striped long-sleeve shirt that tied beneath her breasts. It was so much like the one she wore on the first date, giving Alex crazy flashbacks to the night he fell in love. Film director Alex zoomed in on the sweat above her luscious pink lips, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. He got closer and focused on more parts of her body; the curve of her neck, the slope of her breast… 

He followed her into the house and filmed the buttons on her jeans, the image cutting to black again before she was back; her coquettish eyes leading him through the house. Her shirt came next; and the tease of her breasts and her nipples… the sheer enthusiasm with which she flung it at the camera was so very her.

“Yer a fookin’ natural.”

“Maybe that’s my future. If the book thing doesn’t work out.”

“Former children’s book illustrator-turned-pornstar. ‘As a lovely ring to it.”

“Doesn’t it, though?”  
“Mmm…” He hummed, watching the Louella onscreen playing with her nipples, beads of sweat making her skin glisten. It looked like gorgeous vintage stock footage from the seventies; especially because their home was the perfect backdrop. They both watched with open mouths as she shimmied out of her jeans and tossed her hair over her shoulder, her hips swaying as she stalked towards him, her lips the only thing on the screen at the moment. 

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to touch his wife and he needed her now. “C’mere, love,” He drawled, his hand on her neck, his mouth hovering over hers. He teased her, his cool lips brushing against her lime-flavored ones before kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring the soft sweetness of her. 

Lou moaned, kissing him harder and more intensely before she sat back and pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her naked except for her knickers. She scrambled into his lap with an ache to be touched more by him, pressing her lips to his one last time before settling in with her back against his front. Her fingers dipped into her panties just as she was kicking them off onscreen, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, his cock wedged between the two of them. “God, you’re fucking hard already,” She sighed, wiggling her ass against him. 

Alex’s lips brushed against her temple, his hand sliding over hers until both of their fingers were between the folds of her pussy. He grabbed her right breast and squeezed, pushing it up and kneading it; her nipple taught against the palm of his hand. “Christ, I know it. And yer soaked, love.” 

Lou was now sucking his cock in the video; the image hazy and blurry, only small glimpses of him between her swollen lips. It was as surreal now watching it back as it was when it was happening. She looked up at the camera with wide eyes, clearly saying, “I love your cock,” her lips brushing the tip as she spoke.

Alex groaned so loud, Lou could feel the rumble in his chest, his cock moving against her ass when it twitched. She reached back and wrapped her hand around him, whimpering at the way he throbbed. He pushed the waistband down to make it easier for her to stroke him, his teeth sinking into her shoulder when she cupped his balls and massaged them like she’d done that day as she blew him. “More babeh…” He grunted and Lou’s laughter at his predictable dialogue, turned into a moan as he pushed his finger inside her, pumping it roughly, working her up.

Saliva dripped from Lou’s mouth onscreen as she deep-throated him, the moment when he hit the back of her throat and swallowed around him, captured for eternity. It was the hottest thing she’d ever seen; far better than any porn they’d ever watched; and they’d watched more than their fair share both together and alone. She stroked Alex’s cock faster the more her head bobbed on screen, the little glimpses of him making her super horny.

“Why am I so turned on by the slightest bit of your skin? Why is that so fucking hot? Baby, I’m gonna cum already, fuck.”

Alex added a second finger and she rubbed her clit harder, rolling her hips up. She cried out when the warmth of her orgasm radiated from her, juices flowing all over Alex’s fingers and down his knuckles. “Thas it, kitten… get meh all wet…”

Lou whimpered, her body on the brink of combustion from all the stimulation. She was in control of the Super 8 now; filming the top part of Alex’s body; his shoulders moving from the way he was jerking himself off standing over her. She’d just asked him if he wanted to cum on her and honestly, that was the mood right now, too.

“Will you cum on me now, baby? Let me ride you in reverse…” She offered, already making moves to wriggle out of her panties.

Alex’s brain was short-circuiting. Everything was escalating so quickly; both the images on his laptop and his wife in his lap. He grabbed at his shirt and threw it off as Lou pulled his boxer-briefs down his legs, his cock slapping against his lower stomach. It was pulsing so hard, he wondered if he’d make it long enough to cum on her after fucking her.

When they were both naked and the laptop was still in view, Lou situated herself with her ass facing him, her knees bent, calves beneath his thighs for stability. Alex leaned forward and licked her from behind, sucking on her clit before pulling away; bits of saliva and her arousal keeping them connected. “Yer so fookin’ sexy, Lou.” 

She looked over her shoulder at him and purred, “Fuck me, Turner,” at the same time she was mouthing it to him on the screen and Alex growled, biting her ass cheek.

He leaned back, lifting his leaking cock from his stomach, one hand on the small of her back to help guide her down onto it. The view was incredible, the way the head pushed through the swollen lips of her pussy, stretching her open as she sat back on him. Reverse cowgirl was probably their all-time, joint-favorite position; it was literally a combination of doggy-style and girl-on-top; their favorites respectively. He was watching himself fuck Lou just over her shoulder as she was sinking down on him, adjusting herself to his size. 

There would never be a time in her life when she would ever be used to how thick Alex was; and how it felt when he spread her open every time they had sex. And now, at this angle, he filled her up so tight that every time she moved up and down on him, they made the most obscene sounds. She had always wanted to watch themselves having sex on film, but it never occurred to her that it would destroy her this badly. She arched her back and leaned forward, fisting the sheets so she could back up on him. 

Alex was mesmerized by the way her pussy gripped him, how it pulled at him when she slid off; his cock almost too big for her. “Look how good yer fookin’ cunt looks, babeh…” Alex rasped, drawing her attention to the screen 

And it did look good. It was almost like a mirror image; a variation of what happened that night now transpiring in the same room. Lou filled the soundless void onscreen with her moans and cries for more, dripping all over him.

She pushed back on him faster, trying to get deeper, and when he slipped out of her accidentally, they both moaned, Alex holding her steady so he could slip back in. She was so wet it was making it difficult for him to stay inside her when she leaned forward. She laughed hoarsely, pushing up on the sunglasses when they slipped down her nose, and sat up. She held his legs while Alex angled his cock, working it back into her, his left hand on her right hip to hold her while he thrust up into her. 

“Holy fookin’ shit, Lou…” He breathed, her ass slapping against the inside of his thighs as she bounced on his dick. Alex tried to hold back longer, but he could see their cum mixed as it leaked from her, the sounds of their sex getting more and more x-rated. He felt her fingers brushing up against him when she played with her clit, her rhythm getting wilder and more unsteady as she reached her second orgasm. She worked her hips, and Alex’s cock strained against the walls of her pussy, the crushingly tight vice grip she had on him rocketing him into a blinding white state of euphoria. 

He smacked her ass, grabbing a handful of it, before he swiped at some of their cum and pressed his thumb against her asshole, making Lou scream. It was just what she needed to send her over the edge, and she dug her fingers into his thighs, her body shaking uncontrollably as she gushed all over him. A slur of unintelligible words fell from her lips, her body glistening with sweat as her cunt squeezed and tugged at his cock. Alex didn’t want to pull out, she felt so good and so tight the way she clenched around him; but he did so at her earlier request… slipping out of her quickly as she cried at the loss of fullness, his hot cum spraying up her back in hot spurts at the last second. He growled, watching it cover her, her body still shaking. 

“Come back…” Lou howled, mourning the loss of how good he felt inside her. 

“Yeh want more, babeh?” He drawled, his voice dark and sultry as he rubbed the sensitive head of his cock through her lips, stretching her open one more time.

Lou covered her face with her hands, a muffled ‘ohmyfuckinggod’ tumbling from her lips. “You feel so fucking massive… I could cum again right now…”

“Do it for meh one more time, love…” 

When he stretched her out a second time, she was so tender and so sensitive she nearly lost it; her fingers struggling to make purchase.

Alex glanced at the film they’d almost forgotten, where he’d just cum all over her back. The camera caught the way the sticky substance dripped down the curves of her ass and between her cheeks, the same way it was doing now. His cum slipping back down to his cock as she rocked gently on him. “Babeh… watch the screen… play wiv yer clit, touch yerself and cum for meh again… look how sexy yeh look… I know it turns yeh on watching yerself like this…”

Lou was grinding on him, so sloppy and sticky, her fingers teasing herself gingerly, not pressing too hard. “Oh _fuckkk_ … you feel so fucking good… play with my ass again, baby…”

Alex smirked, pushing his hair back from his eyes as he teased her ass, not ever fully entering her, but building up that excitement until she cried out again, cumming on his cock for a third time. Her screams were so loud, her voice went hoarse, breaking as she collapsed in his lap, her thighs burning and her pussy aching. Alex’s breath was heavy against her sweaty neck, his hands cupping her breasts and holding her close to him, his cock softening now inside her as the laptop screen went black. 

Lou’s eyes drifted shut, her limbs heavy and her body limp, reveling in the feel of her husband’s hands caressing her, another iconic relationship moment in the books. “Holyfuckingshit,” She murmured, licking her lips, tasting the salty sweatiness of her skin.

“Ditto.” Alex drawled, sucking and licking at her neck, his beard so ticklish. “Fink I might’ve cum a little more in yeh the second time around there… feels unusually warm inside yeh, love.”

Lou giggled, drowsy with sleep. “It’s that very specific feeling of when you get off extra hard on your own homemade sex tape.”

Alex snickered, still sucking big wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. “That was the hottest fing I’ve ever seen. Better than watching ourselves in the mirror.”

“Totally,” She breathed, unsure of how she was going to untangle herself from this one; but she was also so content she didn’t want to get up.

“If I don’t get yeh up, yer legs are gonna fall asleep, Lou,” He murmured, winding his arms around her waist now and leaning into her. “C’mon, babeh…”

She felt the little pull of him leaving her body, and rolled over, sprawling out on the bed, the laptop just beside her head. “Was this not the most perfect way to kick off tour season?”

Alex changed the tone of his voice, holding up a pretend microphone, “Alex, what do you do to prepare for a tour of this size?” He changed back to his own accent again, “Well, yeh see I like teh fook me wife into absolute oblivion before weh ‘ead out. One for the road yeh might say.”

“Oh my god, I hate you.” Lou laughed, her limbs still feeling like jelly. “But I love me because guess who has a fresh set of sheets all washed and ready to go?!”

“Me brilliant wife. Always finkin’ ahead.”

“That’s because I’m very aware of the kinds of messes we’re capable of making.” 

“Messy.” He kinda snarled, leaning over and punctuating each word with a kiss. “Dirty. Filthy. Disgustingly sexy…”

Lou curled her fingers beneath the chain that his neck was never without, holding him closer to her. “Mmm… wanna take a nice long bath with me… clean off your filthy wife?”

“Oh yeah, babeh.”

//

“Ya know what the best part of tonight is?”

Alex was already lying in their bed, arm behind his head as he watched Lou lotion up one leg and then the other, her toes painted a bright orange; Aloha From OPI. It was her current favorite. Her hair hung in dark, wet ropes down her back, wearing a pair of boy shorts and her Mick Jagger t-shirt from the ‘76 tour. It was practically see-through because she’d worn it so much, but she was like him in that way; they held onto those kinds of things because they just couldn’t bear to part with them. In his mind he took a snapshot of her in their bedroom at this moment; knowing the scene would be very different in the coming weeks: hotels their new normal.

“That I don’t ‘ave teh leave yeh tomorrow?” Alex smiled, both of them thankful that there would be no emotional goodbyes in the morning.

“Yes.” She hummed, crawling into the bed beside him, curling up next to him. “I get to come with you this time. I’m very excited.”

“Me too, Lou…” He reached over her, snapping off the light, the two of them settling into their pillows and one another. 

They lay in silence for a bit until Lou chirped, “Remember when we made a porno? And it was really good?”

Alex was nearly asleep until she’d said that, his laughter making her giggle. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her; his little spoon. “A fookin’ masterpiece if yeh ask meh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
